Kitsune's Love
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: Songfic, Kurama's friend comes to him for comfort. She ends up being kidnapped, Kurama saves her, she is revealed as what she truely is.


The song in this is not mine, it's called "Rainy Day Man" the only things that belong to me are Meko and Jasin. Although you guys can use Jasin to torture and everything ^-^ Ja Ne!  
  
**Kitsune's Love**  
  
She ran, tears streaking her cheeks, like the rain darkening her short brown hair. She tripped, falling flat on her stomach. She didn't move for a moment, then she stood and continued to her friend's house. She was completely soaked, her white shirt was transparent as her black jeans clung to her legs. She rang the doorbell, hoping that he was awake. When the door opened, she flung herself at her friend, sobbing and soaking his shirt. He led her into the house, making her strip and change into some dry pajamas as he stuck her clothes in the dryer. He made her sit, rubbing her head with a towel. He gently covered her cold form with a blanket and made a cup of tea for her. She accepted the mug, warming her hands from its heat.  
  
"I'm sorry Suuichi," she whispered. He smiled and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She buried her face into his shoulder, crying as she explained. The guy she had been going out with for a few weeks had asked her to come with him to a party. She had agreed reluctantly, then she found out it was a make-out party. That's why he wanted her to come with him. He had planned on getting her drunk then taking advantage of her. She had refused any of the drinks, sipping water from a bottle she had brought. He got angry, and tried to force her into making out, she had sprayed him in the eyes with some pepper spray, then ran. The only thought in her mind was to get to his house. She always felt safe in his company.  
  
"Shh, Meko, it's alright." Suuichi cooed, hugging her close.  
  
"Don't make me leave tonight." she whispered, gripping his shoulders. His green eyes stared into her hazel ones, contemplating. He could easily see her emotions, and what he saw frightened him. In her eyes he read: pain, hurt, anger, sadness, longing, and a depression. He hugged her tightly, making her feel safe.  
  
"I would never turn you away Meko," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tears dripping from her eyes and falling onto his bare skin. "Shh, come on." he gently lifted her up, then carried her upstairs. He opened his door and gently set her on the bed. She had fallen asleep on the way up, thankfully. Suuichi covered her in the blanket then went into the bathroom. He came back out with another blanket, in time to see Hiei tap on the window. The poor fire demon was drenched, and he quickly stripped off his sword and cloak, which were dripping. Kurama handed him the blankets, Hiei imediantly laying them down on the floor as the kitsune put the clothes in the dryer. He came back up to see Hiei looking at Meko.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei asked questioningly.  
  
"That's my friend Meko. She was caught out in the rain like you. Only she had just gotten hurt very badly." Kurama explained. The two demons paused, watching as Meko turned towards them.  
  
"Don't leave me alone Suuichi," she whispered, tears coming out of her closed eyes. Hiei dressed into some pajamas of Kurama's, then climbed into his makeshift bed. Kurama carefully climbed in behind Meko, holding her close. Hiei noticed how she seemed to relax in Kurama's arms. He didn't dwell on it, too tired to think at the moment.  
  
****  
  
Meko slowly opened her eyes to see Suuichi's sleeping face above hers. He had curled around her, arms wrapped protectively around her. She sighed, feeling safe after last night. She opened her eyes again, her eyes wandering around the room. She shook her head, slightly  
  
"I thought there was someone else with Suuichi," she muttered, before falling back asleep. Suuichi blinked his eyes, looking down at Meko's sleeping face. She turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He sighed softly, stroking her cheek with his finger. Her eyes blinked open, looking up at him through her lashes.  
  
"Good morning," he leaned his head against his hand, smiling slightly down at her. She merely cuddled against his chest more.  
  
"No morning," she mumbled. He laughed, startling her slightly. He got up, pulling the covers off her.  
  
"Come on sleepy head." he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. "I'll make us some breakfast, you just take a shower and relax." she nodded, watching as he left. She took a quick shower, then joined him downstairs. They ate breakfast, keeping conversation on simple things.  
  
"I started writing a song," Meko started, blushing slightly. "Actually, I haven't quite written it down but I've been thinking." Suuichi smiled reasurringly.  
  
"Can you sing it to me?" he asked.  
  
She cleared her throat, mentally reviewing the words. "When I think about the first time I thought I found someone who cared for me But things were not as they appeared to be  
  
Rainy Day Man On your shoulder I cried When my first brush with love Left me shaking inside Rainy Day Man  
  
Ever since I can remember Just like a brother you've been strong and true Always been the one to see me through "  
  
she sang softly. Suuichi smiled at her, patting her hand in reasurrance.  
  
"Thanks, Meko." she smiled slightly back, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not fnished with it yet, but hopefully, when you get home from school I will have." Suuichi nodded and stood up.  
  
"Speaking of school, I better get ready." he ruffled her hair, making her smack at his hand playfully before he went upstairs to change. Meko continued sitting down, sipping at some tea. She finally got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She had finished writing down the lyrics to the song when Suuichi reappeared. Meko giggled at him, laughing at the pink uniform he had to wear.  
  
"Is that your school uniform?" she asked. He glared slightly at her. "It looks nice, it matches your hair." she complimented. He rolled his eyes at her, not believing her.  
  
"Yes this is my uniform, I don't really think it matches my hair though." he said in reply. Meko stood up and started smoothing the uniform down. She also ran her fingers through his hair, trying to tame it slightly. "There's nothing you can do," he started. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulderblade. "Tired?" he asked softly. She nodded, him turning to see her. He wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on her head.  
  
"Isn't it time you left?" she murmured softly. Suuichi nodded, giving her a little squeeze before releasing her. She waved to him as he left, him returning the wave. She closed the door and headed back into the kitchen. Just as she sat down, the window in the kitchen broke. She leaped up and almost screamed at the site of a demon behind her. The demon quickly covered her mouth and nose with a damp cloth. She quickly fell unconcious, the demon catching her before she hit the ground. He dropped a note on the floor, not even realising that he had also dropped the cloth. Then he quickly leapt through the wall and carried her into the Makai.  
  
****  
  
Kurama walked up to his house, opening the door and stepping inside. He walked into the kitchen and dropped his bag. The entire section around the window had been destroyed, the glass shattered on the floor. He picked up a note and a cloth off the floor. He instantly knew that it was covered in chloroform. He opened the note, anger and fury in his eyes.  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
Meet us at the abandoned Castle of the Saint Beasts, bring your friends if you want. If you do not show, your little friend, Meko, will die.  
  
Kurama clenched his fist, teeth gritted together. "Meko, I'll save you, I promise." he swore. He ran towards Yusuke's house, ready to tell them and Koenma of what had happened.  
  
****  
  
Meko shifted, opening her eyes to see where she was. Her wrists were manacled together, and she appeared to be in a dungeon cell. She sat up, huddling close to the wall from the cold. Her bare feet were freezing from the cold floor. She closed her eyes, hoping that this was a dream.  
  
"So yer awake, are ye?" a gruff voice came from the thick heavy door. "Just ye wait. Yer da bait for Kurama." he chuckled darkly.  
  
"Who's this Kurama?" she dared.  
  
"Ye should know. Ye was in his house befo' ye was kidnapped." he replied.  
  
"That's not true, I was at my friend's house. His name's Suuichi."  
  
"Dat be Kurama's human name. Or did ye not know yer friend was a kitsune thief?" he suddenly roared with laughter, seeing her shock. "Dat be da trouble wit ye humans, not knowing who yer friends really are."  
  
"Where am I?" she demanded.  
  
"Ooh, fiesty one aren't ye? I like 'em fiesty." the sound of a lock turning over and the door lurched open. A monstrous beast, that could barely fit in the doorway, stared hungrily at her. "And yer quite a pretty one too." the demon slowly entered, walking forward towards her. She screamed and tried to back away from him. Her eyes held fear and unshed tears. He grinned, showing large teeth stained with red. He reached forward to grab her, his hand gripping her shirt tightly. He lifted her up, her struggling to free herself from him.  
  
"Release her." a cold voice from behind him made him freeze. He dropped her, turning around to face the newcomer. He had black hair that came to his shoulders, black eyes were staring at the demon with slight anger. He wore black armor, with a blood-red cape.  
  
"Milord Jasin! Forgive me," the demon bowed to the tall figure. Jasin snarled at the demon, his eyes shifting to red.  
  
"You were told not to touch her." he growled, waving his hand. The demon screamed in pain, his body disintegrating. Meko watched with horror, as the demon became a pile of dust. She backed away from Jasin when he started walking towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me." she hid her face from his view, huddled in the corner. To her surprise, he only stroked her hair.  
  
"Forgive me, my beauty, for making you come here. You were the only thing that will make Kurama come to me. But trust me, when I destroy him, you will stay by my side forever." he said softly, stroking her hair and neck.  
  
"No!" she moved from his hand, eyes burning with a fire. "Suuichi will come and save me, and you'll be the one defeated!" she said confidently. Jasin laughed, a dark laughter that made you feel cold to the bone.  
  
"No my dear, he will be defeated. However, you should feel lucky to be chosen as my Queen when I take over all three worlds." he lifted her up to stand before him. She struggled to get away from him, pulling her arms up to be between them.  
  
"Never!" she denied, shaking her head. She was pushed roughly to the wall, Jasin locking eyes with her. She struggled, seeing his face lean forward to her. "No!" she turned her face, making him kiss her cheek instead of her lips. His lips were cold and her cheek seemed to freeze.  
  
"Milord! They've gotten past the first three baracades!" a soldier said from the door. Jasin scooped her up, her struggling but he was too strong. He carried her to a throne room, keeping her pressed to his side. All too soon, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara raced in. They stopped, seeing him there with Meko.  
  
"Meko!" Kurama stepped forward. She looked over to him, struggling.  
  
"Suuichi!" she pulled on her bonds, trying to get free. Jasin smirked, pulling her closer.  
  
"So these are the spirit detectives that Koenma has sent. Two human boys, a half fire demon, and a kitsune. Don't make me laugh." he sneered.  
  
"Why don't you let the girl go, then we'll show you why you don't mess with us!" Yusuke said, holding up a fist.  
  
"No," Kurama said, startling them. "This is my fight." he gripped his Rose Whip, stepping forward. Meko stared at him in surprise, his eyes were cold, unlike the Suuichi she knew.  
  
"You really are Kurama, the kitsune thief." she whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek, dropping to land on the floor. Everyone turned to see the spot where her tear fell, hearing a small sound. A small plant shot up from the stones, unfurling its leaves.  
  
"What!" Jasin shouted, turning to her. "You're a kitsune!" he roared.  
  
"Half kitsune," she muttered. She lifted her head to Kurama's. "I'm sorry." she whispered. He nodded, a smile smile on his face.  
  
"Apparently, we both have secrets." he said. He turned to Jasin, whom was growling. "Now, I'm here Jasin. Let's fight." he growled. Jasin pulled out his sword, launching at Kurama. Kurama easily dodged the swipe, leaping into the air. He wrapped his Rose Whip around Jasin's throat, pulling tightly. Jasin grabbed it, but released it when the thorns struck his hands. He sliced it off with his sword. Kurama threw a seed at Jasin, but it bounced off his armor.  
  
"Kurama's defenseless without his Rose Whip." Hiei said. Meko twisted slightly, fumbling with the manacles. She managed to unlock them, watching the battle.  
  
~Kurama, he needs a rose.~ Meko thought before snapping her fingers. She felt her head, concentrating slightly. The small round seed slipped into her hand from her hair, laying innocently on her palm. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the seed. It slowly grew into a plant. She put it on the ground willing it to grow. It soon turned into a bush, with blossoms growing on it. She concentrated again and the flowers started blooming. She picked one, looking over at the fight. Kurama had a slash on his shoulder, but he was dodging the attacks from Jasin. "Kurama!" she called. He glanced at her, seeing the rose in her hands before moving to her. He took the rose, smiled slightly at her, then leapt away.  
  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama called on the rose. The rose transformed and became even longer than his other one. He attacked Jasin with vengeance, the whip ripping the armor to shreds. Kurama smirked, throwing a seed that landed in Jasin's chest. Jasin froze, clutching his chest in pain.  
  
"Don't! I beg of you!" he pleaded, falling to the floor. Kurama stared at him coldly.  
  
"Why should I? You did so many things to me, including kidnapping Meko. I don't see why I should spare you." Kurama narrowed his eyes at Jasin.  
  
"No! Please! I'll come willingly with you to Spirit World jail, I swear! Just don't kill me!"  
  
"No," Hiei spoke up. "You escaped it before, you'll escape again." Kurama nodded, his face stone.  
  
"There is no choice. To protect others from your intentions, you must die." Kurama said. Jasin screamed just before his body burst into a bush of flowers. He looked up to see Meko run over to him and hug him. She gently touched his shoulder, seeing the blood slowly staining his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have told you." she said, tears slowly dripping down her face. Kurama wiped her tears away, looking at her affectionately.  
  
"No, Meko. It is alright, I never told you I was actually a kitsune either." he stroked her cheek before collapsing. Meko imediantly caught him, her arms around his waist and back. Kuwabara helped her, carrying the injured kitsune back to his home.  
  
****  
  
Kurama slowly woke up in his bed. He had bandages on his shoulder and chest, and he had a small wieght on his arm. He looked to the side, seeing Meko sleeping with her head pillowed on his arm. She woke up, blinking her eyes sleepily before smiling at him.  
  
"Did you finish your song?" he asked. she blinked before nodding.  
  
"Thanks to you." she stroked his hair, smiling slightly. He gripped her hand, turning to press a kiss to her palm.  
  
"Sing to me?" he asked softly. She stood up, gently lifting him up so she could slide under him. His head was propped on her shoulder, his back pressed to her chest and stomach.  
  
"Alright, Kurama." she said softly. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply for a moment. She opened her eyes, ready to sing.  
  
"When I think about the first time I thought I found someone who cared for me But things were not as they appeared to be  
  
Rainy Day Man On your shoulder I cried When my first brush with love Left me shaking inside Rainy Day Man." she stroked his hair.  
  
"Ever since I can remember Just like a brother you've been strong and true Always been the one to see me through." she leaned her head against his.  
  
"Rainy Day Man You're much more than a friend I would give anything Just to see you again Rainy Day Man." she laid a small kiss to his head.  
  
"Always been the one to see me through  
  
Rainy Day Man On your shoulder I cried When my first brush with love Left me shaking inside." she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Rainy Day Man You're much more than a friend I would give anything Just to see you again Rainy Day Man Rainy Day Man Rainy Day Man Rainy Day Man." she finished, hugging him closely.  
  
His hands came up to hold her arms to his throat. "Thank you Meko," he said, content. "I just want to tell you something." he continued, turning his head to her. She moved her head to his shoulder, so she could see his face. He cupped her cheek with one hand, pulling her forward slightly and pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes were wide, they locked with Kurama's vibrant green orbs. He pulled away, leaving her breathless. "I love you Meko, I always have." he whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek and she buried her face in his hair.  
  
"Oh Kurama," she whimpered, hugging him closely. She raised her eyes to his, tears making them seem brighter. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I thought you deserved much more than me." he answered, a small blush on his face. To his surprise, she turned him so he faced her. She pressed her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck. She pulled him down to lay on her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She pulled away slightly, breathing on his lips.  
  
"I love you so much Kurama. I've been waiting all this time for you to tell me your feelings. When you didn't, I tried to forget about you as my heart started breaking. I'm sorry." Kurama kissed her, tears of joy falling down his face to land on hers. Both their tears mixed together, falling down and hitting the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you, I was frightened that you would turn me away in disgust. Afterall, we've known each other for nearly sixteen years." he whispered.  
  
"From now on, we don't keep any secrets. Promise?" she said. He smiled, kissing her briefly.  
  
"Promise." he swore. 


End file.
